1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply systems, and particularly to a power supply system with wireless detection.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supply systems often require detecting devices for detecting their working status. Since power supply systems usually have very high (for example, 220V, 380V or more) working potentials, protecting apparatuses are widely used in the power supply systems to prevent high working potentials damaging the detecting devices. Most conventional protecting apparatuses are heavy and large in size, which may increase the size and weight of detecting devices, resulting in difficulties when assembling and conveying the detecting devices.
Therefore, in use, a detecting device of a power supply system is usually fixedly disposed at a predetermined position and connected by cables to the power supply system and manipulators (for example, operators or automatic processors). When the power supply system works, detection data of the power supply is recorded by the detecting device and transferred to manipulators by the cables. However, these cables may limit positions of the manipulators and increase cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.